Detective Conan: Path to the Antidote and more?
by RanTW1718
Summary: As usual, Shinichi is in his 7 year old form, Conan. But the development of the antidote is finally in its final stage, and Shinichi is looking forward to turning back. But along with the antidote, trouble will come...trouble that Shinichi has never encountered before.
1. A case and the antidote

1.

"Mo! Conan-kun, stop running around!" Mouri Ran fumes, running to where Conan was kneeling at.

"Ah-ah! Ran nee-chan!" Conan cries out as Ran lifts him up, stopping him in his investigations.

"You can't mess around the crime scene! Otou-san said so!" Ran carries him to the place where all his friends were at.

"Conan-kun, you're so mean! Going off on your own!" Ayumi pouts.

"Go-gomenasai…!" Conan apologizes with a sheepish grin on his face. 'Geez, Ran is always dragging me away from the crucial evidence to solving the murder…' Conan thinks, annoyed at the sudden interruption. This time, it was a locked room murder case in a mansion. The name of the deceased was Jinchou Youichi and the suspects are Hanakago Saori, Mina Furiko, and Karazuwa Ryuu. Conan has gotten most of the trick solved, but the strange placement of the furniture and the imprints on the wall didn't add up. As Conan was thinking, someone called out to him.

"Oi, boya," a forensic examiner motions Conan over to him. "Come here for a second, will ya?"

"Ah, nn." Conan nods, and goes over to where he stands. The examiner had a hat covering his eyes, a smile on his face. Conan senses that something was wrong. The expression on the forensic examiner's face showed that he was hiding something…

"Come on. I'm going to show you something neat." 'Eh?' Conan notices. 'This person...' The forensic examiner takes Conan into a dark alley, and while Conan's instincts tell him to run away, his curiosity stops him from doing that. 'Why not see what's going to happen?' he thinks. 'The grip of the forensic examiner's too strong to break free from anyway. It wouldn't make sense to struggle.' Pulling Conan into the shadows, the forensic examiner turns around and tilts their face down to look at Conan.

"Arara, you still don't know who I am?" The forensic examiner smirks. 'E-eh?!' Conan realizes with shock.

"H-Haibara?!"

"Soh, are you surprised? Agasa Hakase accidently added a certain chemical into a sample I was making." Haibara takes off her hat and reveals her facial features. "To my surprise, it created the antidote. Well, it seems that Agasa Hakase's clumsiness actually saved us this time. There was an element that I've accounted for separately, when they were actually the same thing. It messed up the conclusions for each prototype I've made." She puts her hands behind her back, a smile on her face. "Do you want to go see? The antidote that you've been waiting for so long…"


	2. Piggybacks and hints

2

"Haibara…." Conan sighs, frustrated and embarrassed at the same time.

"It's ok, isn't it? Since you're still a little kid. You can't do anything about it, can you?" Haibara says, piggybacking Conan.

"Did you forget? I'm here because I want to solve the case before I go!"

"Yes yes, you've made that clear. I'm just making the process of getting you to the scene a little more amusing…" Haibara answers, obviously amused already, "O chibi-chan!"

"Geez…" Conan turns his head away in exasperation. They arrive at the mansion, filled with police officers and various reporters from news channels.

"Can I go in? I was chasing this boy after he ran away." Haibara asks a police officer after putting back on her hat. "He came from inside the mansion, so it's fine, right?"

"No, I can't let you pass. Megure-keibu said not to let anyone in. Once you're out, you're out, sorry." The officer shakes his head.

"I'm an important forensic examiner, keiji-san. If you don't let me in, the case might take much longer to solve than usual, and way more difficult too. When that happens, won't you be responsible for holding up everyone's work?" Haibara says in a challenging tone. "This boy is a witness to the murder too. If you let him go…."

"U-uh…" The police officer flinches, obviously swayed by Haibara. "…f-fine. I'll let you through…" The police officer lets us go, an uncertain look on his face. 'Huh-huh' Conan thinks, a funny expression on his face. 'You can't underestimate Haibara…Eh?' Conan thinks, a surprised look on his face. 'That conversation…I see! When that person spoke it was unnatural compared to what happened just now!'

"Haibara, can you put me down, I need to go check something in the yard." Conan says seriously, but with a confident look on his face.

"Mm? Did you find out who the culprit is?" Haibara turns her head around to look at Conan.

"Yeah. The culprit is probably Karazuwa-san." Conan answers as Haibara lets him down onto the ground.

"Nnn…then, be careful." Haibara says, and steps away from the shrunken Shinichi. "I have to act as the substitute forensic examiner for now."

"Ah, yeah right." Conan says, remembering. "I almost forgot… but jeez why are you even a qualified forensic examiner?" "

"It's a secret." Haibara smiles, "Then see you later, Kudo-kun." Haibara smiles and walks away into the mansion, her right hand holding down her hat. Conan looks after her with a curious look, and then walks towards the yard


	3. Shhhhh

3

After a few hours, the case had been solved and the trick was discovered. Karazuwa Ryuu was arrested and charged for murder. Going down the steps and towards Haibara, who had changed clothes already, Conan was feeling quite good. 'After not much longer, I can turn back into Shinichi!' He silently thought, a happy smile on his face.

"Well, how was it?" Haibara asks, feeling superior at her original height to Conan.

"It was actually quite simple. The trick to it was—"

"Conan-kun! We're going home!" Ran calls, waving her hand to Conan.

"Do you want to take the antidote tomorrow?" Haibara asks, looking down at Conan. "You might want to think about it a little more though. Mah, it'll be ready for you anytime, so take you time."

"Hah? Then why did you take it so fast? You could've waited a bit." Conan inquired "Besides, wasn't I always the lab mouse? Why did—"

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Haibara shushed the 7 year old Shinichi "Too many questions and you'll die. Like the cat."

"Oi oi do you think I'm a kid?" Conan said, sweat dropping.

"Well, you look like one." Haibara smiles "Anyways, go on. Your girlfriend is waiting."

"Eh? You're not coming? We can get you to Hakase's house though."

"Hakase's around here, so I can call him to come get me. Besides, they don't know who I am." Haibara shakes her head. "Just go, meitantei-san. Be sure to get tucked into bed alright. " Haibara chuckles.

"Taku…" Conan runs over to Ran, an 'I can't stand her.' look on his face.

"Kudo-kun…you're so dense sometimes." Haibara sighs. "…No he's dense all the time"

"Let's go, Conan-kun." Ran smiles, taking his hand.

"Nn!" Conan nods, beaming at her as they walk to a taxi. Behind them, a lone figure stands there watching as the taxi pulls away.


	4. Daisuke-san and Miyano-chan

4

"Hehhh…so that's the high school detective, Kudo Shinichi." A blurred face appears on the computer, holding two photos.

"This better be worth it, to reveal Edogawa-kun's true identity." Haibara says, hinting a threat. She clicks on a document stored on her computer, a small square of the person's face to the side.

"Don't you trust me? After all, you and I have been through a lot." The person smiles. "I never betrayed you, not even once, throughout all that time. That says something, doesn't it?" Haibara sighs, and scrolls down, reading the information on the document.

"You never betrayed me, that's true, but countless times you almost got me killed by the higher uppers." Haibara stops at a section and reads it, the glowing computer screen reflected in her eyes. "And besides, you're not the person I'm worried about, as dangerous and reckless as you are."

"Oh? Is that so?" the person says, interested. "I suppose that's valid. After all, that stupid brother of mine has a way more ferocious enemy. I just have a truckload of weak ones, is all." They say lazily, like she doesn't mind it if she has to kill them all in the end. Which is what they plan to do.

"Your brother has some deadly relations. I wouldn't be happy if I were the one being sold out. In fact, I think I've gone insane to even talk to you, as your ties with _them _could prove to be fatal."

"It's ok! Daijobu, daijobu! I'm actually pretty careful, Miyano-chan~." Just then, the lights go on and the person jerks up in surprise.

"Dai. Su. Ke. San." A deadly voice sounds out. The owner of the voice takes a deep breath and then—"I TOLD YOU TO GO AND PREPARE FOR THE REST OF THE EVENING, NOT STAY HERE AND HOG THE COMPUTER TO SKYPE YOUR BOYFRIEND! I TOLD YOU BEFORE I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR!"

"No! You've got it wrong! This isn't my boyfriend, this is my friend from a long time ago! And besides, I'm not using Skype, I'm using—"

"I DON'T FREAKING CARE IF YOU'RE USING SKYPE OR NOT. GET YOUR MOVE ON THE OPERATION."

"Ge-! Kya, Miyano-chan, I have to go!" there was a flash of red, a cheeky smile, and the bright eyes of a young girl. The window closes and Haibara is left staring at the document.

Haibara scrolls down the document, and the look in her eyes gets more and more intense, as well as uneasy. _Kudo-kun…I'm sorry, but you'll have to bear with her for a while. _Haibara then closes down the computer, and closes her eyes. There's a slight burning sensation, and when she opens her eyes, she's at the same level as the desk the computer sits on. She yawns, and drapes her coat on the lab chair. _Mah…I'll think about it tomorrow… _And she heads upstairs.

_How was this chapter? So far I've only ventured in the CoAi territory, though I'm more a ShinRan. This chapter just introduces this mysterious girl pretty much. Any guesses? Well I guess I haven't given enough info yet heh heh. I've been contemplating about putting personal comments but since I see people do it I guess it doesn't hurt. Please review! This allows me to reflect upon my writing ^^_


	5. Bullets and Blood

5

It was morning. The sun was shining, everything was nice and quiet. Conan was in a deep, peaceful sleep… until a certain detective started to sleep talk.

"Oookino Yokoooo-channnnn…." Kogorou laughs in his sleep. "Beeeer….Gimme more beeer…" _Jeez, how can I sleep like this… _Conan wakes up, sits up, and he yawns, obviously still tired. _6 o'clock? You have to be kidding me… _Conan gets out of bed and glares at Kogorou. _And just when I was sleeping so well…_He walks down the stairs to the agency, and finds Ran awake.

"Eh? Ran nee-chan?"

"Ah, Conan-kun! Good morning." Ran smiles.

"Why are you up so early?"

"Nothing~" Ran smiles happily, and laughs. _Hm, isn't someone cheerful today? _Conan smiles.

"After I'm done here, I'll go make breakfast, so go wait in the living room okay?" Ran says, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Ok!" Conan says, and runs upstairs, influenced by Ran's cheerfulness. After he sits down, turning the TV on, he starts thinking about the antidote. _Should I take it? I mean…wait, what am I thinking about? Of course I should! It's what I've always wanted. _Conan thinks hard. _But the problem is that the Black Organization hasn't been taken down yet. Is it safe to change back? But…wait! Then why did Haibara change back? Isn't she the one who's the most paranoid about them? I remember she said it was going to be "ready anytime" though…_

"At seven p.m. yesterday, the family of the murder victim Jinchou Youichi heard suspicious sounds coming from his room. Thinking something was wrong, they went to check, and discovered an unknown person rummaging his belonging in his room. The person fled immediately, but not before he took something from the drawers of Jinchou-san's cabinet." The news reporter said, standing in front of the police covered mansion. "The police are currently investigating, so not much information is known. But there is a rumor that the unknown person is targeting someone else in Jinchou-san's family." It switches to a video, and Mina Furiko's face appears.

"I hearth thit! I thear!" Mina Furiko insisted, her lower jaw in bruises. "He thaid 'Thou Cofuin will thrise again! Anth one thof you will bfe in thit!'" _Hah? I can't understand a word she's saying because of her injury. _Conan sweat dropped. _An intruder huh? Maybe he wants to steal some valuables of Jinchou-san. Jinchou-san hid in his room all day when he was alive after all. Eh? _Conan realized _But it that's so, then why didn't he just go to the family money safe Generational Fortune? The safe had all the money of the family in it, since Jinchou-san didn't trust banks…_ Conan thinks hard. He was just getting somewhere when he was interrupted by a series of frantic footsteps, and the bursting open of the agency door, followed by Ran's surprised cry. _Ran! _He ran downstairs in a hurry.

"W-who are you? Ah! D—"there was then a crash, like someone dropped a flower vase, and Ran stops yelling. Shortly after, there was a muffled thud. The sound dropped a cold weight of terror and fear in Conan's stomach. _No…It can't be!_ Bursting into the office, Conan freezes at the dreadful scene before him.

A man cloaked in black stood soaked and dripping with blood, clutching something tightly in his arms. A hole was shot in the large window in the front of the office causing the scattering of glass shards around the area.

And across the street, on top of a tall building, stood a man, the morning sun shining upon him. He stood there fearlessly, his face only a dark shadow. The only thing visible was the silver and black pistol he had in his hands, glinting with menace in the sunlight. And lastly, the one thing that chilled Shinichi to his very core with utter horror, the person who has her limp body in the arms of the cloaked man, her blood running freely onto the floor, forming a blood puddle.

Ran.

_This chapter has a little action doesn't it! I wonder if Ran will be alright ? And who's the cloak guy and the pistol guy? Anyways.. the murder case at the beginning has appeared again! Is it just a murder I randomly put in the news because I didn't have any idea or is it important? Hmmm... _


	6. Where I need to go

_No…No…this is a dream….this isn't happening! RAN! _Conan screamed in his mind, clenching his fists, mails digging into his palm hard. He hid outside the office, looking in. Despite the urge to rush in, he knew it was much too dangerous. He didn't know if the "sniper" had left already, as his current position didn't allow it, and the cloaked man was in possession of Ran, who has a serious injury. And though the cloaked man is the 'victim', he might be as dangerous as the one who owned the pistol.

Presently, Conan doesn't have his cellphone, since it was damaged in a recent case, and running upstairs to wake Occhan would cause Conan to take his eyes off both Ran and the cloaked man. There was a chance he would flee just then.

The cloaked man laid her down on one of the sofas and kneeled down to do something. It looked like he was picking something off Ran's body, like needles, and hiding them in his cloak all the while Ran was still bleeding profusely. _That bastard…leave or call the ambulance! _Conan gritted his teeth, a surge of panic shooting through him as he watched the puddle get larger and large and Ran's face get paler and paler.

The cloaked man finally finishes, but he just stood there staring at her, like he was hypnotized. _What is he doing?! Does he not know Ran is dying before his eyes!? _Conan curses. Just then, he finally snaps out of his daze, and as though just noticing Ran, he steps back and shock and pulls out a cellphone.

"Hello? Someone's just got shot! She's at Mouri's tantei-agency! He's famous so you know his address right? Come quickly please!" He proceeds to hang up and he suddenly turns and sprints towards the office door. Conan leaps back to make way and he runs out into the streets. Something catches Conan's eye as he runs out, but he didn't acknowledge it at the time. Running into the office in a panic, he checks on Ran's situation and performs emergency aid. After, he screams loudly "OCCHAN! WAKE UP RAN"S HURT!" and soon after the detective comes stumbling in.

"RAN!" running to his daughter, Occhan was met by a terrible scene, with Conan fighting to stop from crying out with devastation as the sound of sirens screams in the distance.

Xxx

_I vaguely felt being lifted by the stretcher, moving down the stairs and into the ambulance. Even if I wanted to see what was going on, my eyes wouldn't open, and my head was in a state of dizziness. I felt pain so intense that it felt numb on my left side, and something wet and metallic smelling clung to me. Something covered my mouth, and I felt like I was drifting in air. I heard my father calling to me, but I felt that something else called out to me even stronger. I didn't know what it was, but I felt the need to go there. When I reached out my arm, I no longer felt any weight in it, as if it was free, and then the pain went away like it was never there. I could open my eyes now, and I blinked at my surroundings. I felt like a part of me is missing, but it didn't matter. I just wanted to leave. I didn't feel any panic or confusion when I saw the ambulance, I didn't feel like going back to where I was. I drifted past all the people-the neighbors, people from Poirot Café, Otou-san, Conan-kun- without noticing the looks on their faces. And then I went, light and airy, to where I felt I needed to go…_

_I felt like the part before the Xxx was too little so I added a little first person of Ran. It was a little sad to write that part, since it's her spirit going away. This chapter doesn't really develop much in my view except how Ran was injured and transported to the hospital...while her spirit goes somewhere else. Not going to say how Ran will turn out but I'm sure you know already. Next chapters going to be more action ^^_


	7. Black wings

7

The plastic chairs outside the operation room were occupied by nine people, looking down and with a nervous tension in the atmosphere. Occasionally, one would glance at the sign above the room, and look back down even more depressed than before. It continued on, with no conversation, with no end in sight.

"U…U...I hope Ran onee-san will be all right." Tears welled up in Ayumi's eyes once again, another start-up of her crying from 10 minutes ago. The operation was a couple hours in, with unknown hours left. It seemed like it would ultimately end in despair.

Mitsuhiko looked at her sad face, a worried expression on his own. "Yeah…"

"Don't worry, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko! She'll definitely be alright!" Genta says, insisting. "And I'll treat her to unaju once she's better! Right, Conan?" Genta looked at Conan. "C-Conan?" The rays from the hospital light reflected off of Conan's glasses, rendering Genta unable to see Conan's eyes. Conan remained silent, looking at his interlocked hands that wrapped around his knees. He had brought his knees up onto the chair, so he looked like he had folded in on himself into a ball.

"Conan-kun…" Ayumi sadly gazes at Conan upon seeing the detective act so different form his usual self. This was a side of Conan that they haven't seen before. Conan at this moment was not a smart, fun member of the Shounen tantei-dan. He was a silent, devastated boy who is waiting for a good friend of his to come out of the operation room with a successful surgery. But the chances of that seemed low.

Conan has given his blood already, way more than he should have given, in order to ensure the surgery's success. Since Ran's blood is rare, there weren't enough at the hospital, therefore Conan had to give an abundant amount of blood. As lightheaded as he was getting, the fact that he was just upstairs but still couldn't protect her haunted him to an extent where he could only keep blaming himself. The guilt only worsened the longer the surgery took. And in order to distract himself, he thought back long and hard to the time where the crime happened.

The person with the pistol and the person who almost got shot both didn't seem to be an older age, and they had a long history with each other it seems. The only thing is what it is and how it contributed to this chaos. _I remember…that the man with the cloak had that pair of wings painted on his face…with the initials KK. _Conan thought. _Wait a second…it can't possibly be KID right? _Conan shook the thought away _It can't be…at that time, KID was holding a heist in an island close to Japan. There was footage after on the news. _Conan gradually sinks out of the pose, and puts on his thinking cap.

"Heh, it seems like you have come back from the dead. At least a little." Haibara comments.

"Yeah right." Conan breaths with weariness.

"…Don't worry" Haibara adds. "She's strong. She'll pull through, I'm sure" Conan looks at her in surprise.

"H-Haibara…" Conan stuttered. "This is quite unusual of you." Haibara glared at him and shakes her head at him.

"Ara Ara, I' being nice for a change and this is how you treat me!" Haibara responds "A. Ny. Ways. Shouldn't you be going after who injured her? Why're you sitting here sulking?"

"Ahh! Oh yeah, jeez why didn't I think of that?!" Conan leaped up, and the Shounen tantei-dan curiously looked at Conan, who was suddenly full of energy. He snatched up his skateboard and rushed down the hallway.

"Ah~! Conan-kunnnn!" Ayumi calls and they race after Conan. But being the one who had a head start, he quickly threw them off his track and he ran out the hospital.

_Ganbatte ne, meitantei-san. _Haibara smiles, her eyes hidden by her bangs as Conan speeds off on his skateboard.

_Ok so I lied about this chapter having action.. I thought that the action part would be fitted in but it's actually the next chapter! Never knew the details would take up that much room. But Conan on his skateboard counts as action right? Right?_


	8. Pistols and Cloaks

8

Conan stands on the on the exact spot the person with the pistol had stood just this morning. He searches around for clues that could lead to the identity of the person, but he finds nothing. He groaned in frustration and sighs. _There's nothing! Nothing! Not even a footprint or a piece of hair or something! _He shakes his head and kicks the floor, upset he couldn't find anything. To his surprise, the tile moved, and revealed a piece of paper that was hidden under it. _Wha…_Conan stared in disbelief. _To think that did the trick..._ He moved the tile aside and unfolded the paper.

It turned out to be something that resembled a contract, one that seemed to be written by children. It stated that these two people, Daisuke Hayate and Kazuhiko Satoru, were to be bound together for eternity as the bringers of evil but yet revivers of goodness. They were to be named Kage Kamisama (Shadow God) and Atarashi Assassin (New Assassin). And that if it were ever broken, they would turn into evil-doers who would destroy the earth. Underneath, it was messily signed DaiSuKE hAyATE and KAZUHIKO SATORU. But it wasn't the contract itself that made Conan freeze. It was the thing that was drawn under the name Daisuke Hayate: a pair of black wings. It was the same thing that Conan had saw on the cheek of the cloaked person. _Could this Daisuke Hayate possibly be…_

"Stop riiiight there, yamori-chan*." Conan felt something press against the back of his head and his eyes widened, startled. "Dontcha move. I've got a pistol and I'm totally fine with firing it. Now go ahead and turn around. I know you're dying to see who I am…" It was the voice of a teenage boy, lazy yet threatening. Slowly, slowly, Conan turned around, and saw the barrel of the pistol pointed at his forehead. And though it was hard to see the color, he knew it was the black and silver pistol the person had this morning.

"Who'd thought a yamori-chan would discover that? Ain't I lucky today?" He shook his head and laughed. "Now hand that over and I promise I won't torture you before I shoot you. Isn't it a good deal?" Conan gritted his teeth. _What can I do? There's nothing to kick around here, and I left my stun gun watch at Agasa Hakase's…! _Without another option, Conan slowly handed it over to contract. But just as it left his hand, a bullet whizzed by and the contract was blasted out of the guy's hand. "Wha-?!"

"Stop right there!" a boy around Shinichi's age appeared on the rooftop. In his hand, he held a gun and smoke was streaming out of the barrel. And although he didn't have on his cloak, Conan recognized him immediately—it was the cloaked man, Daisuke Hayate. Known as KK.

*Gecko

Xxx

_As promised, this time there's a bit of action. Starting to reveal identity of the two people too^^ as for what happens to Ran I'll make sure to put that in next time! (Hope this chapter wasn't that bad…)_


	9. Bombs and People in Black

_Ahhh I'm back ^^ Winter break is only two weeks but it kinda makes me feel like it's summer vacation haha _

_XXX_

_Reply to:_

_Detective Cat: Ahh I don't know if I should say this since you're going to find out but don't worry Ran's not going to die ^^ I actually thought of Gecko randomly and it works! Find out later on why…_

_Reader: Aw glad you like it! Thanks for reading^^ I'll be sure to keep going!_

_Mystery0028: Ah sorry about that good thing is this time it_ is_a new chapter! _

_Ok...Let's start ^^_

_Xxx_

"You…." The shooter growled deep and with hatred vibrating from his vocal cords. His face was dark and terrifyingly demonic. "You came, you traitor! This time I'll make sure to _blast _your lungs apart!" His hand swung to the side and aimed at KK.

"Careful. There are still police officers around here. Shoot me dead here and you get caught." KK warned, with menace.

"What do I care about those wimpy cockroaches? Scuttling everywhere to be killed by stupid insect spray. I can kill _all _of them. And I can kill _you _too." Hatred and rage radiated from his eyes, and his teeth were biting into each other greedily in a bloodthirsty war. His finger looked like they were going to snap down onto the trigger any moment.

"AA… you think yourself indestructible, but you will ultimately be destroyed by me." KK's finger hovered over the trigger of his own gun. "What you did to those you encountered is unforgivable."

"And you talk about _ME _like _you _did nothing wrong!" AA shouted. "YOU are the one who killed by sister! YOU killed her! What about ME? What do you think I FEEL?"

"I did not kill her, it was a car accident. AA, unless you get your facts straight you cannot see the truth!"

"The TRUTH? THE TRUTH? THE GODDAMN is that you killed my sister and you will pay fo—"A spark of pain shot through him, and he stumbled and fell, his pistol skidding across the floor. Behind him, Conan, the "yamori-chan" that was forgotten, had blue sparks emitting from his shoes, and a grim look on his face.

"Y-you damned kid…" AA gasped.

Conan, relieved, sighed and drew his sleeve across his chin. _He shouldn't be able to move now…_KK looked surprised, and for a moment the war-like look on his face disappeared.

"Pain…Pain…." AA gasped, and then a creepy smile appeared on his face, much to Conan's amazement. "Is nothing to me!" And, in madness, he leapt up suddenly indifferent to pain and he grabbed at Conan.

"Agh-!" Conan cried out at he was picked up like a dirty dog and his neck locked by a strong, powerful hand. _H-how is he able to stand up after that?! _Conan gasped as the arm tightened.

"Don't move, you little devil! And you too, Lucifer!" He threatened, a gleeful look on his face. KK flinched, and the look on his face told Conan that he was struggling to keep calm.

"Now, throw down that bloodthirsty gun and walk downstairs backwards!" he was breathing heavily and sweated.

"…" with Conan in his hands, KK had no other choice but to do as he said. Looking backwards every so often, he slowly descended the stairs with AA grinning from ear to ear.

"Now." AA said. "Stand over there." Slowly, KK did as he was told, as Conan struggled to get enough air. _Da-dammit I…Can't do…anything! _

"Now, you see that metal pole? Bring it to me." As Conan realized what AA was planning on doing, a bead of sweat slipped down his face and he looked as KK went to take it. He realized that if he didn't do anything soon, both he and KK would be killed. KK hands wrapped around the pole, and he slowly walked back to AA, a look of dread in his eyes. It was just then that something seemed to catch his eye and, in realization, smiled and threw the pole at AA. AA, smirking, reached out to catch the pole when another hand reached behind him snatched it, swinging it in his face.

"Gagh!" AA tumbled back and released a short-breathed Conan. Conan coughed and his chest heaved up and down.

Someone picked Conan up and, Conan, with one eye open, saw AA throw something onto the floor in his pain. Something on it blinked a red light, and various wires were attached on the device. _What?! That's—_Conan's eyes widened.

Ten

"It's a bomb!" A girl's voice sounded out, and Conan looked up at the unknown voice. The girl that was carrying him had a head of unnaturally bright hair and red flaming eyes. There was a Christmassy accessory in her hair and she was dressed in all black. Just black.

Nine.

"We have to run!" Conan coughed out, and they ran as AA still stood there.

Eight.

"How much time do we have?" KK asked frantically.

Seven.

"I don't know!" the girl cried.

Six

"Less than 10 seconds!" Conan said. "I saw it on the timer.

Five.

"LESS than ten seconds?!" the girl shrieked. "That's not good!"

Four.

"The stairway is barricaded!" KK tried to push away the objects obstructing their way.

Three.

"It can't be! What do we do?" the girl cried.

Two.

"There's no time left to do that!" Conan insisted, fear in his eyes.

One.

"We're going to die!"

Zero.

The bomb exploded.

XXX

_I saw death everywhere. I felt it go on. I saw the spirits of cats, dogs, people, walk by me. They all had this wondrous look in their eyes as I walked. Where am I going? I thought. I know that I need to go in this direction…but where am I going? I arrived at an old storage, and found that its surroundings were abandoned. But I heard the growl of motorcycles and a unique rumbling sound of a car. What is there? I peeked in, and I saw all three people in black. They looked dangerous and intimidating, and I shrank back in fear. Who are these people? _

_"__He," said a blonde woman "is not in any way of interest to me. That boy is dead anyways."_

_"__Oh, how can you be so sure?" a dangerous looking long haired male replied coldly, voice laced with menace._

_"__It said clearly in the files. Or are you doubting the data?" _

_"__Ah…the data that _Sherry _put in. That much is certain." He said icily "How can we trust that data?"_

_"__But then won't all those other people not actually be dead too?" the woman seemed a little uncomfortable. _

_"__Don't forget, he was the only unconfirmed for a period of time. The others were confirmed dead immediately. He's also a detective. It's possible Sherry hooked up with him to escape, and she put him as dead so he wouldn't be sniffed out by members of the organization." _

_"__But is there proof that that is the case?"_

_"__Proof?" the man grinned. "Finding him will be proof. And finding Sherry with him will be proof. So, Vermouth," the woman flinched. "Find him. If you truly are not interested in him…If you are actually not hiding him. Find Kudou Shinichi." _

_"…__.fine. Have it your way." Putting on her helmet, the woman turned on her bike and rode out of the storage. _

_Huh…fear clutched my heart. Sh-shinichi?! Why is he related to these people? I watched as the two men also left, and felt something grow in my chest. Determination maybe. And then, I felt a tug, and a shining line was on the road, stemming from me. I decided to follow it, and I walked the path I took to get here, back to where I started. _

Xxx

_Ah…long…long…chapter….XD it was hard to write, and my eyes are so tired from staring at the screen for too long…anyways…. A lot of action in this chapter, and RANNN. Ran wasn't in chapter 8 so I decided to make it extra-long. Ahh this chapter was a lot of work… I hope you like it, if you don't I'm not sure what to do anymore…Well thanks for reading haha_


	10. Realization and Satoru nii-chan

_Reply to:_

_Detective Cat: Ah really? I actually thought of it right on the spot^^ I don't know why but you actually using "KK" makes him come alive to me heh heh. Anyways thanks for reading! _

_Guest: Oh thanks I didn't realize OO_

There was a blast of hot, rushing air that punched them away ferociously. Outside, people were screaming and pointing. _Hagh-! _Conan smashed against various objects, and amidst the chaos he saw KK and the mysterious girl being swept away also. Something hit his back and he stifled a cry. Opening one eye, and saw that he was being pushed to the windows, and before he knew it he smashed through them. _What-! _He reached out just in time to latch onto the broken window frame. Shards of glass pierced his hand, and he saw blood seeping onto the broken glass. Dark, black smoke forced their way out and rushed into Conan's face. He coughed, and he tried to find fresh air but there was none.

"Cough." _A cough? _Conan heard someone cough, someone older and seeming to be on the verge of dying. He looked up, and to his horror saw AA there. _H-how is this guy able to live?! _

"Y-yamori-chan…" he had a raspy voice, and had multiple injuries on his body but the lively, murderous glint in his eyes stayed. "Now that KK and Soave are gone, I only have you to deal with…" _S-soave?! _Conan gasped. _Isn't that the name of a wine?! _

"W-what do you mean by Soave?!" Conan coughed, a desperate look in his eyes.

"A Yamori-chan who's about to die doesn't need to know more information." He rasped out. But the crazed look in eyes suddenly disappeared, and he looked more like a normal person, and more like the victim than the perpetrator. Conan could see that he was in truth tired, and was wary. Of what, Conan didn't know. He flipped out his knife, and said "Yamori-chan, you'll meet KK soon. And Soave. Why dontcha ask them then?" There was a threatening tone in his voice, but his eyes told Conan that he didn't mean it. He didn't want to do it. He raised his knife-held hand, and *Conan gasped inwardly in realization. He was about to stab down on Conan when Conan spoke.

"Ne, Satoru nii-chan." Conan said. Surprise snapped onto AA's face. "Why don't you stop?"

"Wha—"

"You don't want to do it don't you." Conan stared into his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're tired aren't you?"

"I'm no—"

"You want to stop don't you?"

"I..." He started, but he didn't finish. The look on his face revealed everything.

"You can't go back, but you can stop before you get started." Conan said. His eyes bore right into AA, and the "plain, normal person" side of him fought its way out of its chains and broke free. He went a little limp, and the hand that held his knife let go of it, and it fell down to the ground with a cold clank.

"…Yamori-chan." AA sighed nonchalantly. "I wonder how you notice it and no other person does." There was a weak smile of his face. "Come on I'll pull you up, jeez." He took Conan's bloody hand and pulled him in. It was still dark and smoky, but it was better than dangling a few stories above ground.

"Where's KK and Soave." Conan asked.

"How should I know." He asked, annoyed. "They probably got somewhere safe, those bastards. Cough we need to get out of here." AA crawled into the dark smoke, and Conan followed. _He's a good person deep inside… _he thought _something just changed him to be that way… it's kind of pitiful. _They crawled through debris and AA removed a board from somewhere and went right in.

"Be cough careful." AA called behind him. There was a loud bonk the next moment and AA chuckled while Conan cursed under his breath. The finally crawled out, dirty and injured but alive. They heard the distant wailings of sirens, and AA cursed aloud.

"Yamori-chan, I should kill you." He said, like he was discussing with Conan about a math problem. "You could tell the police everything."

"But you don't wanna do it." Conan smiled. AA flinched, and shook his head, annoyed.

"Somehow, I don't feel like killing you when you know who I actually am." He narrowed his eyes at the seven year old. "But if you tell the police, about _anything _concerning me right here, you will be dead whether you're Yamori-chan or not." Conan just smiled at him, amazed at how different he is from a moment ago.

"Alright, Satoru nii-chan." AA growled a little, and turned his back on him, running off. He suddenly stopped, turned around, and called "It's Satoru-sama!" and disappeared around the corner. In Conan's hand, there was a crumpled piece of paper.

XXX

*Note from RanTW1718: His gasping in realization is not because he realized AA is tired. It's something else….. I wonder what it is… (Heh heh)

_So…how what this chapter? I know some stuff is just plain vague and confusing but they will (hopefully) be cleared up soon. Just in case though if you write your confusions in a review then I'll know what I need to clear up! Thanks for reading ^^_


	11. Two Ran's and Two Satoru's

_Reply to:_

_Detective Cat(chap 10): Haha nice deduction XD I know I didn't put Ran in there so it's probably a little foggy but last time I put in Ran, the "And then, I felt a tug, and a shining line was on the road, stemming from me. I decided to follow it, and I walked the path I took to get here, back to where I started." It's supposed to hint that she's returning... I guess I need to clear that up OO. OH Suave that's why I felt Soave seemed a little familiar XD_

_Mystery 0028: Glad you like it ^^_

_Starts with Ran ^^_

_XXX_

_Ah…I stopped to stare at the Mouri detective agency. The entrance was lined with yellow tape and a few policemen were standing around. They were pointing and talking with concerned faces about something behind me, and when I turned I saw that the building across from us had a floor that was blackened from smoke and fire. It seemed like there was a large fire before. Now it was just dark and creepy looking. Policemen were more centered on there than the detective agency. _

_The shining line was still urging me to go somewhere, but I felt that I needed to go look. I walked towards the building, and listened in on what the policemen were saying. It seems that there was a minor bomb dropped in there and it exploded. It didn't cause much damage to the other buildings but there was a danger of the blackened floor collapsing so they'd be repairing it ASAP. _

_A bomb? What would a bomb be doing in there? I thought. The line seemed impatient and tugged me back on the right path. Reluctantly, I followed it. But as we went on, I suddenly felt like we were nearing a hospital, near that missing piece of me and I wondered why. Wasn't I free? Why am I going back to claim that missing piece? It seemed like it would weigh me down. But never less I followed. There was a strong emotion coming from there…A couple. _

_I stopped at the entrance, and the line shot upwards to a particular room. I floated up, and peeked inside the window. There, laying on a bed, was a young girl. I realized that it was me. Eh? I went inside and stood beside myself. I seemed to be asleep, and there was a bandage on my head. _

_Suddenly, a rush of memories flooded my head, and I could almost see it before my eyes. There was a person in a cloak rushing in. Me, surprised, cried out and that's when a bullet came whizzing through the window. And it hit me. As I fell, I saw myself hit my head against my dad's desk, and the cloaked man running over to me and picking me up. Suddenly, I had an urge to go back into my body once more, and I looked down on myself. Reaching out my hand, there was a warm glow, and I closed my eyes…_

_XXX_

In the hospital room, there was a girl laying in the bed and a small boy sleeping in a chair beside her. The boy had a few band aids on his face and arms and legs. His hand was bandaged neatly.

"Uh…" Conan's ears picked up a small sound, and he stirred in his sleep. He opened his eyes, and looked towards Ran. He saw small movements, and his sleepy mood disappeared. '_Ran!' _He went towards her and saw her eyelids flutter a little. He leaned over her, and saw that she was waking up. A relieved smile lit up his face, and he quickly ran outside to tell Occhan who was buying a drink.

"Oji-san!" Conan tugged on his sleeve, causing him to drop the coins in his hand.

"Wha! Look at what you made me do!" he was about to bonk his head when Conan cried out "Ran nee-chan is waking up!" Surprise highlighted his face along with relief, and the drink was forgotten. Conan also informed the Shounen tantei-dan and Sonoko and they all rushed to her bedside along with a nurse.

"Ran!" Occhan said, looking at her daughter with worry.

"Uh…" Ran opened her eyes, looking around, and a confused look on her face.

"Ah it seems like she had woken up from her coma." The nurse smiled.

"Will she be all right?" Occhan asked.

"She probably will but we'll need to run a few tests to make sure." The nurse answered. "And since she's just waking up from her coma she'll be confused and react slowly to what's going on around her, so don't push her and stress her too much ok? Have a family member stay around to explain. It's probably best if the rest leave for a moment to avoid stress."

"Can I stay?" Conan asked.

"Ah, sure."

"Jeez." Occhan grumbled.

"Hehe." Conan smiled.

"I'll call a doctor over to check up on her ok." The nurse left the room, and it left Occhan and Conan in the room with Ran."

"Ran, are you alright?" Occhan asked.

"Ah…" Ran slowly murmured. "Yeh…"

"Oji-san, since Ran nee-chan is just coming out of a coma, she'll react slowly." Conan said.

"I know that." Occhan snapped.

"I…where…he"

"You're in the hospital." Occhan said.

"No..." Ran slowly shook her head. "Where…" she stopped suddenly and sighed a little.

The door then opened and a doctor came in.

"Ah, doctor!" Occhan stood up.

"What a relief that she has come out of her coma." The doctor smiled. "I'm glad."

"Thank you doctor." Occhan said, shaking her hand.

"It's nothing. I'll be checking up on her now so can you exit the room for a while? It'll be just for a short moment."

"Ah, ok." Occhan and Conan stepped outside, and the doctor closed the door. Conan could see the relief and happiness on Occhan's face.

"Alright, now all that's left is to catch the bastard that hurt Ran!" Occhan said, fired up

"Yep." Conan piped, sticking his left hand into his pocket. He pulled out a paper, crumpled, and read it out of the corner of his eye.

_Yamori-chan: Of which in that device could create a path to the underworld, amidst the flow of spirits, the death whip released a hound of scraggly nature…_

_'__A code from Satoru-san.' _He thought_ 'I can't believe he wrote this in all that smoke.' _Conan got into his deduction pose and started to decode the passage. '_a device that could create a path to the underworld must be the bomb, so he's talking about what the bomb did, amidst the flow of spirits might be the smoke, the death whip… and a hound of scraggly nature… a whip could be used to order a hound around, so maybe the whip is something of higher status and the hound someone who is used.' _Conan thought '_If so then the hound might be Satoru. The person in possession of the pistol was quite skilled…there should be a scab on his hand but when Satoru raised his knife to stab me the scab was missing, saying that Satoru is actually two people, a person with the pistol and Satoru himself. Then this would mean the death whip is someone who used Satoru to hurt people. So when the bomb exploded, creating smoke, the person in possession of the pistol put Satoru in his place. With the word scraggly it means that Satoru is unwilling to do the job, and the whip is the one who actually is meaning malice.' _Conan, understanding, was about to put the piece of paper back in his pocket when he felt something prick his hand.

He got it out again, and saw there was something poking out from the paper. He flipped it to the back, but the sharp object was still seeming to be on the other side. '_Ah…so it's like that!' _Conan turned the paper in his hand around, and finally found a place where the paper split into two. He pulled and it neatly separated. Inside, there was a staple glued to one paper and another message. There was a phone number and a name beside it: Satoru. '_As I thought…' _Conan smiled '_That's why I didn't chase after Satoru—I suspected that he might include a way to contact him…' _Conan put them back into his pocket and sighed. '_To be able to do all those things in that dark place, he's really skilled…' _

The door then opened, and the doctor walked out.

"Ah, is she ok?" Occhan asked.

"Yep. There's nothing wrong with her, and with the blood sample we'll check into it a little further." The doctor smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine. It'll take a while for her to completely recover, but I think she'll be able to be like she was before the incident."

"Thank you, doctor, really!" Occhan shook her hand with gratitude. Conan smiled, '_Thank goodness…' _

"Conan-kun!" Ayumi came running over. "Are you hungry? You didn't have dinner yet right."

"We got you something!" Genta grinned.

"And a drink too." Mitsuhiko added.

"Hey, what about me?" Occhan growled.

"Ah, we forgot about yours." Ayumi said.

They all laughed, with Occhan muttering, while Ran, inside the room, listened with a soft smile on her face.

XXX

_Whoa this is also a really long chapter… OO This time with Ran ^^ I wonder if it's even longer than the last chapter 9… Writing this was fun, and the little passage had me thinking a little bit. Was it too simple? I'm not an expert at coming up with mysterious passages for Conan to decode so…haha. I wonder how Gosho Aoyama comes up with all those! OK well thanks for reading^^_


	12. Satoru and Satoro?

_Reply to:_

_Detective Cat: Ahh wonder if that's a good thing or a bad thing or just neutral OO Haha well now you know yay ^^ thanks for reading~_

XXX

"I'm going to get something to drink ok?" Occhan said, stepping outside with change jingling in his hand.

"Ok." Conan answered, sitting in a chair next to Ran's bed. He closed the door and then it was just the two of them. Conan could tell that Ran was still a little confused and odd but the doctor said that things would clear up soon.

"Conan-kun." She whispered, sitting up in bed with a pillow behind her back.

"Hm?" Conan turned his head to look at her "What is it, Ran nee-chan?" She was silent for a minute, and she stared at him, eyes searching.

"You're close with Shinichi right." She said it as a statement. Conan perked up at his name. 'What could she be thinking?' Conan thought, curious yet concerned.

"Yeah." Conan answered cautiously.

"Well, you know how he has that…case he's been working on?" She hesitated in the middle, like she was unsure that what she was saying is correct.

"Yeah, that really long one right?" Conan answered. He was getting cautious about where Ran is taking this conversation. Not to mention she talked when Occhan wasn't in the room.

"Well, do you know anything about it?" She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Um…" Conan was struggling inside. _It's so tempting to tell her. _"All I know is that it's very complex," he emphasized very "And that it's going to take a while." Ran frowned a little, nodding a little disappointed.

"Yeah…I know that too. That's all I know…" She looked outside the window at the darkness. There was a distant look in her eyes.

"Ran nee-chan…?" Conan's heart felt like it was getting pinched when he saw Ran getting a little down after talking about himself. _I can't help it._ He thought. _I want to change back too!_ They were quiet for a little while, and Ran then turned to him.

"I saw it." She whispered. She was looking down at her sheets, depressed.

"Saw it?" Conan was getting worried.

"I heard them say it, and I saw them." Ran bit her lip.

"Them? Who?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. "But they're dangerous. They talked about Shinichi."

"W-where did you see them?" He got frantic inside. _Ran saw…them?_

"A storage area or a warehouse."

"But…when?"

"I'm not sure…it felt like a dream but I remember it so clearly." Ran sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Maybe it was a dream, those black clothed people." A jolt of confirmation rushed through him. _It _is _them! _His mind screamed.

"Ran nee-chan, they didn't see you right?"

"Eh? Um…They passed right by me I think." Ran tilted her head a little. "But they didn't even look at me. It was like I wasn't there." A thought popped into Conan's head, and he built up on it. _It might be possible. I heard of it before…_

"Ran nee-chan, I have something to do!" He called as he ran out.

"Ah, Conan-kun!" Ran called out, surprised at his sudden change in attitude.

"Tell Oji-san for me!" He closed the door, and left Ran sitting in bed with an outstretched hand.

"What…" The door opened, and this time it was Occhan that came in.

"Eh? Where'd that brat go?" He asked, looking around the room holding a can of oolong tea.

"He ran off." She answered, looking at her dad.

"Hm." Occhan huffed and he closed the door. "Weird kid." He opened the can of oolong tea. Ran could only keep staring at the door.

XXX

"Oi oi." A blond teenager set a bottle of water on an old wooden table. It looked like it was going to topple over any second. "Can you give me a break? You're rushing lately."

"Oh?" Another blond teenager smirked, petting a silver and black gun. He turned it this way and that, letting it catch light on the barely glowing lightbulb. "A break huh?" He whipped it to the other boys face and he flinched. "A break sounds awesome dontcha think? A break from this game called life that is."

"Cut the twisted humor, Satoro!" he said, exasperated. "You think you can carry on without me?" The Satoro lowered the gun and set it on the table.

"Cut the humor eh?" He wiped the smirk off his face and circled around the table to the other boy. He leaned in close, and he whispered threatendly "That wasn't a joke. You and I cannot stop this, you know. That murderer needs to be murdered himself before we stop and _take a break._" He leaned in even closer.

"But," the other boy breathed out "We can chose to forgive and forget! We don't have to kill—" He was shoved backwards and his back slammed against a metal cabinet behind him.

"We don't _have _to kill him eh?" Satoro grinned. "And _forgive and forget_!" He laughed "Yep. Forgive that MURDERER, forget that MURDERER. And leave her murderer alive!"

"YOU think that's a ridiculous thing but that's only because killing is the only thing you think about these days!" The other boy wheezed out, unstable from the impact.

"Oh, so the otou-tou is going all out independent from his onii-san huh?" Satoro smiled. "Listen, Miwa nee-san was killed by that stupid friend of yours." He advance towards him. "We will both want revenge or only one of us will. And you know why there will only be one? Because the other one is dead." He smirked. "So listen to your Satoro nii-san, Satoru." Satoru balled his hands into fists and they trembled with rage.

"Get out of my way!" Satoru pushes him away, and runs up the stairs. Down below, Satoro chuckles.

"Ah, my dear little brother." Satoro stares after him as he leaves. "Give it up, 'cuz you'll never be able to escape me. And if you kill me." His eyes glint with malice. "I'll bring you to hell along with me as a gift to the Devil."

XXX

_Ok so….haven't updated in a long time, and Conan appears to have come up with something, and there's now a Satoru and a Satoro. So now it establishes that there are officially "Two Satoru's" just like Conan's predictions! Just as something to think about I think it's funny how Conan knows all these weird things like what DJ stands for, which I didn't even know before I watched that episode, and he knows how to read Braille OO it's kind of unreasonably but I guess he's just a human dictionary XD _

_p.s. Got my parents to buy me a Conan pillow and its adorable^^_


	13. Spirits and Suggestions

_Reply to:_

_Detective Cat (chap 12): Hahaha, well Sato-keiji isn't dead so it haha. I never thought of that though XD Yep it's adorable heh heh^^ Thanks for reading~_

_Estelle (chap 12): Glad you like it! Most definitely will heh heh^^ Thanks for reading _

"Haibara." Conan said, causing her to jolt in surprise.

"Kudo-kun, I thought I told you to knock before coming down here." She hisses, mouse clicking feverishly at the computer screen. She closed window after window, leaving only one about a certain chemical open. It occurred to Conan that she was hiding something.

"Why're hiding downstairs? Hakase has a laptop upstairs." He said, opening the light. "And you didn't turn the light on either."

"I like it dark." She mumbled, stuffing papers into the drawers. It was clear that she was worried, and Conan's curiosity spiked. _'Does she have something about the Black organization?' _

"Any news lately?" Conan asked, searching the room to find a lead.

"No." Haibara answered tightly, slapping her hand on a photo and quickly pocketing it. "Anyways, is Mouri-san alright?"

"Yeah, Ran's fine. But she seemed to have saw…" Conan trailed off, and Haibara turned her head to look at him.

"Saw what?"

"People from the black organization." Haibara's stomach lurched in fear and disgust.

"What? How?" She demanded, whirling around to face Conan entirely.

"She said that they didn't even see her when they passed her." Conan said, "I don't know if it's entirely true, but I think she saw them when she was in the coma."

"Kudo-kun, I thought you didn't believe in ghosts." Haibara said flatly, folding her arms.

"But I didn't say I didn't believe in spirits." He answered "It's been researched before that spirits leave the body when in a coma. They can wander to a number of places. I'm sure that's how Ran saw them without them noticing. There's simply no other way." Haibara sniffed, still a little skeptical.

"But how do you know they really were them? They could've been punks or something."

"They talked about me." Conan whispered. Haibara froze up, breathing shallowly.

"What are the chances that random punks talked about finding me?" Conan shook his head. "I'm sure it's them. And now Ran is involved in this." Haibara was quiet for a minute, searching her mind to find an answer.

"Well, Kudo-kun, what are you going to do?" Haibara said finally. She looked into his eyes, and she held her breath.

"I seriously have no idea." He sighed, bangs covering his eyes. Haibara fell silent again, and she opened the drawer, pulling out a piece of paper.

"I can supply you with one." Haibara suggested, waving the paper. Conan looked up, intrigued. "Want to hear?" Conan hesitated, and he nodded. A smile spread on Haibara's face. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the photo. "Why don't we start with this?"

XXX

_This chapter seems kind of short...sorry for not uploading for a long tim promise to upload soon though! Thanks for reading!_


	14. Yuriko and Akihito

_Reply to: _

_Detective Cat: yes cliffy^^ I like using them, they're plenty fun. Thanks for reading! _

_As promised, a chapter very soon!_

_Xxx_

"What?! You're crazy!" Conan exclaimed, disbelief etched onto his child-like features. Haibara just shrugged, as if trying to push away his emotions. It didn't work.

"I see no big deal in it." Haibara answered, obviously lying. Conan groaned, putting his head in his hands. Pissed by his reactions, Haibara sat up straighter in annoyance and firmly crossed her arms. "For your information, Meitantei-sama," she coughed "I have obtained precious information for that _antidote—_does that word sounds familiar? _—_that you so horribly desire with however much desire a little seven year old child can possibly have." She hissed. Conan groaned one more time with frustration and then sighed loudly.

"But seriously, how could you have maintained contact with a black organization member? One slip-up and we're both dead!"

"She is a perfectly fine liar and secret keeper, I have witnessed her in the act." Haibara spit, trying to dig her words into Conan's face so she wouldn't have to see it. "And for you information she worked under someone of extremely high skill in that field."

"Ah great, someone like Vermouth right?" Conan muttered. Haibara's froze for a moment, but realizing he didn't mean it she relaxed.

"Relax, she's vicious when she fights but really dense and dim-witted." Haibara let a smile curve onto her face. "Ah, now that I think about it, exactly like _you_, Kudo-kun."

"Oi Oi." Conan sweat-dropped. "I'm perfectly un-dense with cases."

"That's not what I meant." Haibara sighed. "Anyways," she interjected before he asked what she meant. "This plan is much safer than you charging in naked into their headquarters singing the Kamen Yaiba theme song. Unless you'll rather prefer doing that, I think you should listen to me."

"What?! Charging in naked singing the Kamen Yaiba theme song?!" Conan cried, horrified and repulsed at the mere thought of it.

"Oh, I'll give you a blue towel to wrap around your waist if you want." Haibara grinned, cheeks tinted a little red from holding in laughter. "That would actually be a great entertainment."

"Ok fine tell me your plan!" Conan slapped his face with his hand, groaning.

"So, my plan is actually very simple." Haibara started "You know how the antidote is developed already? Since it's already developed we might as well use that to our advantage. I was thinking about turning you back and having your mom change you up into another person. Then enroll you into Teitan High School."

"Wait wait wait." Conan interrupted, "Enroll me into high school? Why's that necessary?"

"Because Yuriko-san will enroll there also, dumbo." Haibara sighed. "At least that's what Yuriko-san said. Her plans change too abruptly but since this is a demand from higher uppers it likely won't change."

"Why is she enrolling there?" A slice of panic etched its way into Conan's response, "it can't possibly be to find me is it?" Haibara pulled at her hair, taking her time answering.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I don't know. Yuriko-san didn't have the time to answer before we were interrupted in our chat. But that's the best bet, yes." Haibara answered.

"Then wouldn't I be sending myself to my grave?" Conan insisted.

"No. Since you wouldn't even be Kudo Shinichi. You'll be Takahashi Noboru." Haibara said it as a statement. "So get used to the name, Takahashi-san." She smirked.

"Jeez, at least change the name! It reminds me of the serial murderer Takanashi Noboru." Conan replied in distaste.

"Fine. How about Kinchirou Akihito?" Haibara suggested half-heartedly "Since you're such a fall-ure."

"Seriously? Fall from 'Aki' and failure? You're like a mini Hakase." Conan complained, scratching his head.

"Oh shut-up." Haibara hissed. "So are you going with it or not?" Conan hesitated, but reluctantly agreed with a dissatisfied 'yes'.

"When is this going to happen?" he asked.

"When we get your mother here." Haibara answered, whirling her chair back to face the computer. "Where's she right now?"

"Eh?" Conan thought for a long time. "Well she said something about going to Europe, like Germany or France."

"Hmm…" Haibara's fingers flew on the keyboard. "It wouldn't take long to get here if she really is in that area. Why don't you call her?" She spun around again, getting off the chair. "And now…she went over to a cabinet and opened it, searching, and came out with a box. She opened it and took out a key, opening the box and retrieving a pill. She closed the box again, locked it, and put it back inside the cabinet.

"Here, take this." She handed it to Conan, who stared at it with a sort of awe. "Take it at the latest before tomorrow." She said, walking back to the chair. "You'll be able to switch back and forth between Kudo Shinichi and Edogawa Conan, so you don't need to worry about explaining your disappearance. You'll need to come up with an excuse once you get enrolled in school though, so give it some thought."

"Is it easy to switch back and forth?" Conan gripped the pill in excitement.

"Just takes will." Haibara yawned, typing something into the computer again. "It'll be plenty easy once you change back. You can feel your other self in your head, so just will it out. It still kind of burns though."

"Okay, thanks!" Conan called as he headed up the stairs. "I'll call my mom as soon as I get back to the agency, so she'll probably be back pretty soon. I'll send her here, ok?"

"Yes yes." Haibara listened intently, focusing on his footsteps. When they finally faded away, she breathed out in relief and exasperation. '_Kudo-kun is just plain irritating.' _She thought, pulling out a set of clothes from underneath the desk. She put it on top of her lap and closed her eyes. She could feel Miyano Shiho inside her head, and she breathed in deeply, letting the oxygen fill her lungs. _'Will._' She felt a burning deep within her, and she ached for a moment. She felt her spine lengthen, her legs grow longer, her entire body reaching out. And then the ache disappeared and she opened her eyes. Looking down at her hands, she felt it unnaturally large. _'How strange. I'm accustomed to my child size.' _He shook her hair out and changed her clothes. She had on a blue hoodie, jeans, and tennis shoes, and she pulled her hair back with a hair band, making sure none of it poked out. She also perched glasses on her nose, and put in contacts to change her eye color. She sighed, tired. _'It's exhausting to put so much accessories on, and even now I know I'm still unsafe.' _Standing up and stretching, she headed upstairs and turned off the lights to the room. _'I wonder if I actually prefer darkness.' _she thought, mulling over the thought. And then she closed the door.

Xxx

_OK so now there's a plan! Nothing more on Ran and the others but now there's a Yuriko, and I didn't elaborate much on the photo because I'll make Conan clarify it next chapter ('Why me?'). So I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading! _


End file.
